Young God
by PequeColibri
Summary: Hajime siempre se había preocupado por Tooru, y este siempre había sido muy cabezota. Y, es que después de todo y a pesar de los años, las cosas siempre seguirían igual. / Mucho angst, pero prometo cosas adorables.
1. The sun in your eyes

Aquella tarde de verano parecía una tarde como cualquier otra para Oikawa e Iwaizumi; el calor iba aumentando por minutos y no parecía que ocurriría nada reseñable en ella. Los dos niños de 5 años se sentían energéticos, a pesar de haber estado mucho tiempo corriendo por el campo que se encontraba cerca de sus casas y jugando a voley de muy mala manera, por no decir nefasta. Ambos se dirigieron al jardín de casa de Oikawa para terminar de pasar tarde.

-¡Iwa-chan! Quiero intentar subirme al árbol de mi jardín- dijo un pequeño Oikawa, tan risueño como siempre.

-¿Qué dices? No vas a poder.

-¿Cómo que no voy a poder?- respondió ofendido Oikawa.

-¡Te vas a matar!  
-¡Te voy a demostrar que no, Iwa-chan, ya verás!

Así pues, Oikawa comenzó a escalar el árbol, mientras que Iwaizumi seguía convencido de que no podría conseguirlo: era bastante torpe y el árbol tenía pocas ramas donde apoyarse, por lo que razones no le faltaban. Sin embargo, Oikawa se las apañó para llegar a la mitad del tronco.

-¡Baja de ahí, estúpido! ¡Que te vas a caer! – gritó Iwaizumi.

-Que no Iwa-chan, que no. Que casi llego a la rama grande. – contestó, intentando persuadir a su mejor amigo de que podría llegar a la cima del árbol. - ¿Ves? ¡Si no me queda nada!

Solo hizo falta un paso en falso para que la rama en la que había apoyado Oikawa el pie se rompiese, haciendo que el pequeño niño cayese del árbol y se golpease contra el suelo, cayendo primero sobre el brazo.

-¡Te lo dije, estúpido!- chilló Hajime, acercándose hacia él. Oikawa había empezado a llorar lo que hizo que las madres de los dos chicos apareciesen en escena a toda prisa.

Así fue la primera vez que Oikawa se rompió un hueso. Asimismo, aquel fue el día en el que Hajime se dio cuenta de dos cosas sobre Tooru: que era un cabezota, y que si se proponía algo, tenía que conseguirlo.

Cuando Oikawa llegó del hospital, con un brazo vendado, se dirigió hacia Iwa-chan.

-Ya verás, Iwa-chan. ¡Cuando me quiten esto, terminaré de escalar ese árbol! ¡Te lo prometo!


	2. Stumbling through heaven

No fue hasta su último año en Kitakawa Daichi que Oikawa empezó a sentir dolor en la rodilla. Al principio no le dio mayor importancia, y con sólo aplicar algo de hielo después de cada entrenamiento le bastaba para aliviar el dolor mínimamente, al menos durante las primeras semanas. Sin embargo, Oikawa no tuvo el valor de decirle a su mejor amigo lo que le estaba pasando, a sabiendas de que le echaría la bronca (Y Hajime tendría razón en echársela).

 _-Oikawa, estás cojeando. ¿Te ha pasado algo? – preguntaba el moreno una y otra vez, y cuando Tooru le contestaba, con su sonrisa encantadora de siempre ''No te preocupes Iwa-chan, el otro día me caí por las escaleras'', él le creía. Cómo no pudo darse cuenta. Cómo no pudo darle las suficientes vueltas como para saber que su mejor amigo, al que tan bien conocía, no estaba diciendo la verdad._

Pero todas esas mentiras acabaron pronto.

Los dos chicos se encontraban en casa de Oikawa, hablando de cosas bastante triviales en la cocina.

-¡Iwa-chan! – dijo Oikawa con su característica voz aguda - ¿Qué habías sacado en el examen de mate?

-¿Eh?- Hajime se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta, al mismo tiempo que abría un armario para buscar algo de comer. Se dio la vuelta para responder- Un ocho…

-¡Ja! ¡Por el culo te la antocho!- Oikawa soltó una carcajada, como si con aquello hubiese llegado a la maestría de las bromas estúpidas, hasta que sus risas fueron interrumpidas por una colleja de Iwaizumi.

-¡Shittykawa, corre por tu vida!- gritó, preparándose para salir corriendo detrás del colocador.

Oikawa, con un movimiento exagerado, saltó de la silla y salió como un rayo de la cocina, Iwaizumi pisándole los talones. Continuó por el pasillo al grito de ''No me pillarás jamás, Iwa-chan!'', y casi al borde del ataque de risa por lo infantil de la situación. Justo antes de llegar al salón, Oikawa miró hacia atrás para sacarle la lengua a su mejor amigo; fue entonces cuando se chocó contra la punta del sofá, golpeándose de lleno contra la rodilla. El golpe no fue tan fuerte como para tirarle al suelo, pero el dolor sí que lo era. Se agarró la rodilla colocándose en posición fetal, como si aquella postura fuera a aliviarle los agudos pinchazos que sentía en ella, intentando aguantarse las lágrimas y una ristra de insultos y maldiciones probablemente inacabable. Hajime paró en seco al ver a su amigo así, y al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar. _No te preocupes Iwa-chan, el otro día me caí por las escaleras._ Recordó esas palabras. Y en aquel momento entendió que eran mentira.

-¡Joder, Oikawa!- dijo casi gritando, con un deje de preocupación en la voz, mientras se agachaba a su lado - ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Qué te has hecho? Incorpórate. – continuó rápidamente, nervioso por la repentina situación. – Oikawa, ¿me quieres contestar? – terminó de preguntar impaciente.

Oikawa tomó aire y levantó la cabeza, mirándole a Hajime, su Iwa-chan, a los ojos.

-Estoy bien, Iwa-chan- fingió una sonrisa, intentando que su voz no se quebrase – sólo ha sido un pequeño golpe.

-No me mientas- dijo Hajime. Podría parecer que estaba enfadado, pero la realidad era que se sentía profundamente preocupado por su mejor amigo; porque le conocía, y porque sabía que se podría haber estado haciendo mucho daño así mismo.- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la rodilla, Tooru?

Oikawa no dijo nada durante unos segundos que a Hajime le parecieron eternos. La verdad era que la respuesta que el moreno esperaba no le iba a sorprender en absoluto. Sabía que su mejor amigo se esforzaba demasiado, pues su ansia de mejorar era mayor que la de ninguno; y por supuesto, no ayudaba el pavor que se había apoderado de él ante la aparición de Kageyama en el equipo, tan rápido aprendiendo como si nada le costase. También sabía que ese esforzarse demasiado terminaba en entrenamientos nocturnos, en su cuerpo agotado; en Oikawa martirizándose así mismo. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, Iwaizumi guardaba la esperanza de que Oikawa no hubiese caído presa pánico. Pero aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso y tenía que saber lo que de verdad había estado haciendo su mejor amigo.

-Mira, Oikawa, veo que no estás muy por la labor de hablar- dijo el moreno, con voz calmada- déjame que te ayude a sentarte en el sofá, anda. – Oikawa sólo asintió y dejó que Iwaizumi se pasase sus brazos por los hombros. Con cuidado, le levantó del suelo y se sentó junto a él en el sofá. - ¿No me vas a contestar, verdad?

-No quiero que te preocupes por mí, Iwa-chan- contestó él entonces, con la voz casi quebrada- estoy bien- repitió de nuevo. Pero los dos sabían que eso era una gran mentira.

-Vale.-Iwaizumi respiró hondo y se levantó del sofá para ir a coger su móvil. Marcó el teléfono de la madre de Oikawa y armándose de valor le contó lo que acababa de pasar. – Vamos a ir al médico ahora, Tooru. – le dijo al colocador.

-¿Qué? ¿Al médico? No, no.- se negó rotundamente- He dicho que estoy bien. Serán cinco minutos y podré andar normal. Es más, Iwa-chan, creo que ya puedo hacerlo- Oikawa se levantó del sofá apoyando todo el peso en su pierna izquierda, pero cuando fue a dar un paso se tambaleó y se le torció el rostro en una mueca de dolor. La mirada que le dedicó Iwaizumi fue suficiente para que se sentase de nuevo, bajando la cabeza- No quiero que me digan que no puedo jugar…-susurró. Esta vez, su voz sonaba preocupada. Apagada. No era su voz de siempre.

-Y si no vamos, empeorará. Tooru, no lo hagas solo por mí. Hazlo por ti. – contestó Iwaizumi mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Todo va a estar bien, ¿vale?

Ante aquello, Oikawa abrazó a su mejor amigo lo más fuerte que pudo, e Iwaizumi hizo lo mismo. Se abrazaron como si fuese su despedida, como si fuesen las únicas personas en el mundo. Y así estuvieron, juntos, Oikawa respirando contra el hombro de Iwaizumi, hasta que la madre del colocador llegó a toda prisa para ir al médico. Incluso ella sospechaba que algo así ocurriría; su hijo se había quejado alguna vez de molestias en la rodilla, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Tuvo una pequeña conversación con Hajime y minutos más tarde ya estaban los tres subidos en el coche y camino al hospital.

Tuvieron que esperar media hora para que un traumatólogo les atendiese en urgencias.

-¿Oikawa Tooru, verdad?- dijo el médico con una sonrisa amable. Él asintió, algo ansioso- siéntate aquí, por favor.

Oikawa se sentó en la camilla, no sin cierta dificultad, y comenzó a responder a las preguntas del doctor.

-¿Desde hace cuánto sientes dolor en la rodilla?

-No sé… un mes, más o menos- Iwaizumi frunció el ceño ante la respuesta. ''Cómo no pude darme cuenta, joder'' pensó, algo frustrado consigo mismo.

-¿Es un dolor agudo o difuso?

-Agudo, normalmente.

-¿Juegas a voleibol, verdad? – Oikawa asintió - ¿Te has sometido a continuos entrenamientos de salto últimamente?– Al principio, Oikawa no quiso contestar. Pero luego volvió a asentir, esta vez más lentamente.

Después de eso, el médico comenzó a examinar la rodilla del colocador. Tras un par de minutos, apunto unas cuantas cosas en su hoja y se dispuso a explicar a Oikawa qué ocurría con su rodilla.

-Mira, Tooru- comenzó el doctor- la rótula es una parte esencial para flexionar la rodilla, al igual que el tendón que la protege. Cuando sometes tu rodilla a altas cargas de salto, la adaptación tisular específica de este tendón disminuye, es decir, su capacidad para auto curarse baja. Esto significa que el tendón se debilita y la continua carga de entrenamiento hace que se inflame, conduciendo a la tendinitis rotuliana o rodilla del saltador. Es una lesión por uso excesivo, lo que significa que haces demasiado, demasiadas veces y sin ningún descanso.

-Entonces- dijo la madre de Oikawa- ¿Cómo se puede solucionar esto?

-En el estado de tendinitis que sufre su hijo ahora mismo, será suficiente con descansar una temporada y aplicar hielo todos los días. Unas tres semanas de reposo absoluto y una semana de entrenamiento leve sería lo adecuado para recuperar la adaptación tisular del tendón.

-¿Tres semanas? – preguntó Oikawa de pronto, con la voz apagada.

-Tres semanas. Ah, el hielo hay que aplicarlo durante diez minutos con cinco minutos de descanso durante una hora. Si el dolor continúa, un ibuprofeno debería calmarlo.

Oikawa no dijo nada más. La consulta terminó con las formalidades de siempre y los tres volvieron a casa de nuevo. Iwaizumi y Oikawa subieron a la habitación de este último en silencio.

-¿Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche, Iwa-chan?- preguntó finalmente Oikawa. No era un ''quieres''. Era un ''puedes''. Con voz suplicante y apagada, con desesperación, porque necesitaba la compañía de su mejor amigo, en ese momento, más que ninguna otra.

-Claro que sí, Tooru.- se acercó un poco más a él.- Ya has escuchado al médico. Que ni se te pase por la cabeza entrenar en tres semanas, o te las verás conmigo.

Oikawa soltó una carcajada.

-No lo haré solo por evitar ver al monstruoso Iwa-chan atacándome. – Hajime puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Durante la noche, antes de dormir, solo tuvieron una pequeña conversación.

-¿Iwa-chan, sigues despierto?- pregunto Oikawa.

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento- susurró. Iwaizumi se incorporó para mirarle.

-No pasa nada, Tooru- dijo, dándole la mano- no pasa nada.


	3. Pulling myself together

**En los dos capis anteriores se me olvidó por completo poner un mensajito al principio de la historia como al parecer, todo el mundo hace en esta página. Así que este es mi mensaje. Holiwis y espero que el iwaoi os destroce de la misma manera que a mí.**

 **Ah, y espero que os guste el capítulo. Besis de fresi, usuario de fanfiction ~**

Las tres semanas que Oikawa se tuvo que pasar sin entrenar fueron extremadamente duras para él. A cada día que pasaba, el pánico que apoderaba su mente crecía de manera desmesurada. Porque quizás empeoraba, porque quizás le sustituían. Porque quizás ya no lo necesitaban. Todos esos demonios que lo atormentaban con anterioridad pero que de alguna manera escondía comenzaban a manifestarse, más atroces que nunca. Más _fuertes_ que nunca. Nada pudo hacer para controlarlos, y por esa misma razón, tras aquel período de descanso (obligado sin compasión por Iwaizumi y el fisioterapeuta), no pudo evitar caer de nuevo. Y cayó más dolorosamente.

Tras su primer entrenamiento después del descanso de tres semanas, Iwaizumi deseaba, y de hecho creyó, que Oikawa dejaría de sobreesforzarse (Principalmente, porque sabía que el tiempo que se había pasado sin jugar había sido cuando menos horrible para él). Pensaba que dejaría de empujarse así mismo hasta llegar al colapso. Y por esto mismo, creyó al colocador cuando dijo que tardaría más en salir porque quería hablar con los entrenadores. En parte era verdad, pues quería saber todo lo que habían estado haciendo aquellas semanas sin él. Pero luego se quedó.

 _Sólo diez minutos. Veinte como mucho. Sólo para recuperar el tiempo perdido…_

Oikawa creyó su propia mentira.

En aquel mismo momento, Hajime decidió esperar a su mejor amigo en la entrada del colegio. Fue como si un mal presagio le hubiese golpeado repentinamente, y quiso asegurarse de que salía a una hora adecuada. Comenzó a sospechar que Oikawa seguía entrenando cuando sus entrenadores salieron por la entrada, charlando animadamente sobre la vuelta de Oikawa al equipo. Iwaizumi se despidió de ellos amablemente, y continuó esperando. Sin embargo, quiso pensar que Oikawa simplemente estaba tardando más de lo normal en ducharse, y que por ese motivo no había salido aún. Así pues, siguió esperando al colocador hasta que la impaciencia fue demasiada. Atravesó su colegio a paso rápido hasta llegar al pabellón del equipo.

Ya desde fuera se escuchaba el rechinar de unas zapatillas contra el suelo de parqué. Iwaizumi abrió la puerta casi con agresividad.

Al principio no supo qué hacer, o qué pensar si quiera. Se quedó unos segundos (qué podrían haber sido minutos) en la entrada, observando a Oikawa. Este no se había percatado de la presencia del moreno, pues estaba muy ensimismado en ejecutar aquellos saques con total precisión, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba cosas para sí mismo.

El Oikawa que Iwaizumi observaba en esos momentos era un Oikawa exhausto, con la respiración entrecortada, con gotones de sudor deslizándose por un rostro que a miradas ajenas parecía despreocupado, incluso inocente. Un Oikawa con ferocidad en los ojos, las manos apoyadas en los muslos intentando recuperar la respiración, intentando buscar las fuerzas para continuar entrenando. El colocador fue a buscar otro balón, y entonces Iwaizumi dio unos cuantos pasos largos hacia él. No pareció sorprenderse de su repentina aparición, es más, pretendió actuar como si nada estuviese pasando.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Iwa-chan?- preguntó Oikawa, intentando ocultar su fatigada voz, y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que tanto odiaba Iwaizumi.

Esas miradas de ''Estoy bien, Iwa-chan''

''No te preocupes por mí, Iwa-chan''

-La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí, Oikawa- respondió el moreno, intentando ser lo más amable posible, mas ese tema le frustraba tanto que no puedo hacer nada para evitar sonar tajante.

-¿Ah? Bueno, tras tres semanas sin entrenar, tenía que recuperar el tiempo- contestó Oikawa intentando sonar tranquilo, aunque se podía apreciar un deje de nerviosismo en su voz- No te preocupes por mí, Iwa-chan.

Ahí estaba. El ''No te preocupes por mí''. Aquella frase que tanto escuchaba y que tanto le carcomía por dentro.

-¿¡Acaso no recuerdas por qué te has pasado tres semanas sin entrenar!?- explotó Hajime- ¡Por esforzarte demasiado! ¡No puedes continuar haciendo esto!

Oikawa tomó aire para intentar controlarse, pero estampó el balón que tenía entre las manos contra el suelo.

-¿¡Y por qué no!?- soltó él de vuelta, mirándole a los ojos- ¡Estás exagerando! Además, es mi decisión. _Yo_ decido hacer esto.

-Me da exactamente igual, Oikawa. ¡Tienes que parar!

-¡Quiero saber por qué! Yo solo quiero hacerme mejor. Quiero servir para _algo._

-¿Que por qué? ¡Porque te destrozas a ti mismo!- dijo Iwaizumi finalmente.

Oikawa no supo qué decir. Durante unos momentos que parecieron eternos, se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Iwaizumi, su Iwa-chan; unos ojos que parecían chillar con desesperación. Entonces, se acercó a su mejor amigo y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento, Iwa-chan- susurró contra su hombro, con la voz quebrada, temblando- no quería hacerlo, te juro que no quería, pero no he podido evitarlo… lo siento, lo siento tanto.

-Deja de decir lo siento- murmuró Iwaizumi, acariciando su pelo con suavidad- Mira, ya hablaremos. Pero ahora estira mientras voy al almacén para coger crema… no creo que tu rodilla haya salido bien parada de esto.

Oikawa asintió. Cuando Iwaizumi se empezó a alejar hacia el almacén, se giró unos momentos y vio a su mejor amigo acercándose a la pared lentamente, cojeando. Cuando tenía que apoyar la pierna derecha, lo hacía cautelosamente, pero, de todas formas, la mayoría de las veces su rostro se crispaba en una mueca de dolor. Y al ver aquello sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado de lleno, pisoteado y empujado por un precipicio desmedidamente alto. Cuando salió del almacén con botiquín en mano, se acercó rápidamente a Oikawa.

-Anda, siéntate en el banquillo. ¿Puedes?- El colocador asintió, pero nada más levantarse sus piernas temblaron y su rodilla falló. Se hubiese desplomado en el suelo si no fuese porque Iwaizumi estaba ahí para sujetarlo.

El dolor siempre era peor después de los entrenamientos. Con los músculos calentados y los objetivos claros, el dolor de rodilla era algo difuso, lejano. El tembleque en las piernas también lo era. Sólo el sonido de su propia respiración entrecortada era lo que le recordaba a Oikawa que él también tenía un límite. Un límite que, sin lugar a dudas, siempre estaba dispuesto a sobrepasar.

Iwaizumi sentó a Oikawa en el banquillo.

-Gracias- susurró él bajando la vista. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. ''Es lo que hace cuando está nervioso'' pensó el moreno. Él le contestó dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Iwaizumi comenzó a aplicar la crema antiinflamatoria en la rodilla del colocador, mientras susurraba algo que tenía que ver con que el hielo era mejor que esa crema. Sin embargo, Oikawa no le escuchó bien, ya que estaba más concentrado en como las manos de Iwa-chan se movían sobre su rodilla, con sutileza. Y a pesar de que fueran manos bastante secas, sentía suavidad en ellas. Fue como quedarse ensimismado en aquellos delicados movimientos.

-¿Oikawa, me estás escuchando?- preguntó de pronto Iwaizumi al darse cuenta de que Oikawa estaba perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

-Ah, sí, sí- se apresuró él en contestar. Iwaizumi rodó los ojos.

-He dicho que es mejor que te pongas hielo en vez de crema. Pero que no hay aquí así que te acompañaré a casa y me aseguraré de que te pases al menos media hora con la bolsa de hielo en la rodilla. ¿De acuerdo?- Oikawa solo pudo asentir ante eso. Y en parte se sintió mal por hacer que Iwaizumi se preocupase tanto; por hacer que tenga que estar todo el rato detrás de él.

Cuando el moreno terminó de ponerle la crema, comenzó a recoger la cancha mientras Oikawa descansaba sentado en el banquillo.

-¿Ya puedes andar?- preguntó Iwaizumi.

-Sí. Puedo llegar a casa perfectamente, querido.- Oikawa respondió, con un toque de lascivia en la sonrisa. Parecía que ya había recuperado algo de energía, o es que simplemente quería fastidiar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Perfectamente? Como que me lo creo. Estás _cojísimo._

-¡No exageres! Con que me ayudes a andar…

-Ya iba a hacerlo, idiota.- replicó Iwaizumi firmemente. –Venga, vámonos. Es muy tarde.

Hajime pasó el brazo derecho de Oikawa por sus hombros para que este tuviese una sujeción al andar, y salieron del pabellón lentamente. Y en aquel mismo momento, los dos chicos caminando en silencio bajo la tenue luz que les ofrecían las farolas del recorrido, Iwaizumi se prometió así mismo que aquello nunca jamás volvería a pasar. Que protegería a Oikawa pasase lo que pasase. Que le protegería de sus propios tormentos. Que le _salvaría._

 **Bueno, y eso, hasta el siguiente capítulo ~**

 **Reviews make me smileee 3**


End file.
